


Sing

by AlphaShae, shaetil (AlphaShae)



Series: One Piece Rare Pairs [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Rare Pairings, Smut, like really rare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaShae/pseuds/AlphaShae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaShae/pseuds/shaetil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro is a work of art...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing

Zoro's slick body trembled and strained against the ropes holding him, crouching in place. His arms were bound above his head, and his thighs were forcibly spread, making room for the generous dildo spreading his entrance. The pace of his heart was reflected in the rapid rising of his thick chest as Zoro panted against the bandanna that was serving as a gag. He made an elegant sight - sweating and stretched to his limit; with his arousal throbbing, flushed with blood. This was a beauty that could only be attained by a master artist.

One long, dry finger reached out and curiously slid up the side of Zoro's dripping cock. The swordsman gasped and his skin shivered temptingly. The finger slid up without stopping, tripping delicately over the flare of the head before circling the slit at the very tip. Zoro's brow furrowed at the sensation and his hips shuddered. The tapered digit orbited a few times, collecting the swordsman's beading pre-cum, before delving into the urethra.

Zoro screamed through the gag, and his single, black eye flew open to plead with his tormentor. Brook hummed in approval and withdrew his hand to reach up and remove the dampened cloth. The moment the bandanna fell away, the swordsman snarled and nipped at the smooth bone of Brook’s fingers. The musician chuckled softly at his partner’s obvious frustration with his teasing. Impatient, Zoro growled in a wordless demand for release, and Brook didn't make him wait any longer. 

Taking hold of the thick, black dildo once more, he began thrusting it into Zoro's willing hole hard and fast; enjoying how the young man writhed and moaned for more. With his other hand he brushed the dry bones of his fingers against the head of Zoro's cock - touching and teasing until Zoro was breathless and bucking his hips against his restraints. Brook took it all in; the tune of the swordsman’s breathy gasps, the creak of the ropes… His favorite symphony trembled in the air around them, growing and reaching a crescendo. Brook Could feel the rhythm all the way down to his marrow, and he knew that the time had come for the grand finale. Leaning close, he commanded in a deep voice, "Sing for me."

Triggered by the passion of his timbre - Zoro threw his head back and screamed through his release with his whole body jerking to the beat of his pulse. It was thrilling music to the undead musician's ears; a concert of the highest calibre played out by his most treasured instrument. His soul reached a state of ecstasy and joy listening as the performance drew to a satisfying close.

Streaked artistically with his own cum, Zoro collapsed to let his whole weight hang from his bonds. He looked like a master’s painting; sweat, reddened and bruising skin, and release all displayed prettily on the canvas of his bared skin. Brook admired him and waited until the moment had fully come to its end before reaching out to connect with his beautiful partner once again. The skeletal musician fondly stroked strands of sweaty, green hair from Zoro's forehead as the young man shut his eye and slowly came down from his post-coital high. Everything about this pirate, from the flush of his skin to the fiery ambition in his eyes, made him the very finest piece of living art. Yet everything he did was also glorious art in motion. A rare man that should not only be admired himself, but worshipped for his accomplishments. He existed as both the sculptor and the stone, and was a true master artist in his own right. 

As Brook stroked him tenderly, lost in his thoughts and content, Zoro's eye fluttered back open and he graced the skeleton musician with a lazy, sated smile. Brook could not help but kiss those perfectly curved lips with the smooth bones of his fingertips. Moments like these were enough. Someday Zoro would leave him behind in the pursuit of higher art, but that was part of his irresistible beauty. Brook could never hide this man away and selfishly keep him from the world. True art was meant to be set free and enjoyed by others… So he was content to bask in the beauty of his crewmate's flawless soul for as long he chose to be in this place and sing the music that Brook wrote.


End file.
